secretsaturdaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Category talk:Candidates for deletion
Please use this page to discuss pages that have been labeled for deletion. Fikerston_Phantom page should be deleted as it is not the correct spelling and another page has already been created to correct this. Dex1138 14:15, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Fiskerton Phantom page should be deleted as it referes to Fiskerton the character and there is already a page exisiting for him Dex1138 15:17, 16 October 2008 (UTC) Fiskerton Phantom should not be deleted because the article is fine, it just needs to be focused on the species. I ran out of time finishing it. Correcting now. Delete Catagory:List of Cryptid Species. NO use for it now real Catagory:Cryptid is made. Megalodon (Megatooth) should be deleted because we are not shure if it is actually a megalodon (Argost said the robe was made with megatooth shark skin) or if it is even a cryptid. Megaladon is a criptid and sided all ower the world.One insedend happend in the american submorin where they coth on raidar big whale size subjeckt what has the shape and maner of swimming like Shark. Many other siding has bean occur all ower the world where some people endicate that they sea a massiv fin stiking out the water. Some TV shows such as animal x Russion adition even deticate episodes to this animal. The argos said tht his clothing made megathoth sharck skin and in translation from latin megaladon mean mega toth(mega big large or mega , don toth). Ok. But that image isn't from the show. Delet Fiskerton Stone There is to little info for this article. We don't even know the actual name. Wait until more info is released before posting such articles! Delete Giant Octopus Like the Naga and Fiskerton Stone, this article lacks info. While the pic is good, we can't confirm that is a giant octopus. Also, the giant squid was mentioned in episode 5, not the giant octopus. (Correct me if I'm wrong) Delete Giant Octopus reply The creatur was comferm to be a giant octopus A.K.A giant sqid. Delete Ebu Gogo! http://forums.toonzone.net/showthread.php?t=229629&page=2 These are the cryptids in the episode. None are Ebu Gogo. Delete Go F**k yourself This page have anopropriate contains and have no reletionship with Secret Saturdays wiki. Reply on delete category animals and contains This category is about the normal non cryptid of animals seen in Secret Saturdays and explanation of it spisease. *Knowen issuise with the category and containing articlles: *Issui:some Usears sinck of the category as not realeted to Secret Saturdays wiki. *Reply:The Secret Saturdays wikia contain any comeferm information about seacret saturdays World including the spisease of non cryptid animals. Batman I am sorry but this artical do not related to Secret Saturdays wiki. Delete Giant Lauo‎ This artical speld wrong and alredy exist. Delete Emila Ntuka I'm sorry if I spelled wrong, but we can't be sure the pics show this creature. It needs to be confirmed. Delete Emila Ntuka reply The creature is comferm Emila Ntuka also the cryptid picturs in ghoast in the machine cryptid articals are in the right place. Batman reply It is rumored that in the second season the saturdays meet batman but it is most likely not true. 21:02, 2 July 2009 (UTC) Batman reply There is gonna be no mention of batman onece ore ever in the siries. Sorry. Do not trus evry rumore that you here research it first:). PSA-Wikia Pollution! Everything was fine until recently, when people created clone articles, mispelled articles, articles that are pure spoilers, and articles about thing that don't relate to the Secret Saturdays. All these articles need to be fixed or deleted, specificly in the special cryptid category. So please help with this pollution. united states of fiskerton shouldnt be delected cause it was unfair for cartoon network to do that to us fans of the secret saturdays i think we had a chance to tell that to cartoon network but now you you turned that option down plz put it back on secret saturdays wiki--Godzillathesupremegod 22:45, 21 July 2009 (UTC) =-Delete Loch Ness Monster It has not appeared in the series and most likely will not so it has nothing to do with the secret saturdays. DELETE COOL!!! This has nothing to do with the secret saturdays! DELETE HI!!! Again has nothing to do with the secret saturdays. Rhinocerous Dolphin sorry if i spelled it wrong but this page already exists and it has nothing on it. Delete Fisk Monday Too little information and this page already exists. Delete Grute Slang It is spelled wrong and the artical already exists. Delete Hand of skree talon The name's wrong (it's called the Hand of Tsul 'Kalu).--Twilight Star 20:00, September 28, 2009 (UTC) Snalli\ygaster The snallygaster page is fine. The snallygaster is in the secret saturdays video game for D.S. version. It is fine. It shouldn't be a canidate for deletion. DELETE The next season! This nothing but wishful thinking by someone who obviously either a) never saw Jay Steven's statement that there won't be any new season for the time being or b) is too desperate and/or too stubborn to accept it. Besides, it isn't even an article! >:( --Twilight Star 03:38, August 21, 2010 (UTC) DELETE Movie Another sad case of wishful thinking.--Twilight Star 03:45, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Delete Werewo.lf Delete category. Category name misspelled. New, properly spelled category created in its place. Peacexfreedom (talk) 18:52, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Delete Comic book storise Cryptid Delete category. Category name misspelled. New, properly spelled category created in its place. Peacexfreedom (talk) 18:59, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Delete Saultwater Fish Misspelled redirect. Please delete. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:03, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Delete Death Note Category is fan speculation. No canon evidence supporting character similarities. Any similarities between characters from The Secret Saturdays and Death Note are likely due to similarities in character types, rather than the actual characters themselves. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:08, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Delete Comic book storise Characters Delete category. Category name misspelled. New, properly spelled category created in its place. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:09, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Delete or Update Article Lemurian This exists as both an article and a category, The article itself is lacking in content. I propose the article itself be delted. Or at least updated/expanded. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:19, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Delete Organisation Delete category. Category name misspelled. New, properly spelled category created in its place. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:23, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Delete The moth man Non-canon content. Page stub. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:25, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Season 3: the grim reaper Contains no content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:26, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Raikage Non-canon content. Page stub. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:27, April 17, 2017 (UTC) Presumed Deceased Contains no content. Peacexfreedom (talk) 19:27, April 17, 2017 (UTC)